Gamepasses
Gamepasses Similar to buying game DLC, that gives you advantages other players wouldnt have if they didnt buy DLC (or in some cases, buy-able digital content) Both RP's have DLC (RP2 shares the Partners & VIP gamepass) which offer the player multiple morphs, and some partner morphs (RP2). RP2 also introduced the "Tip's!" Gamepass, which not to be confused, that the gamepass offers in-game tips, rather it is a simple donation to support the game. It offers no benefits. VIP (RP1) VIP was the very first gamepass to come out in the entire series. Its a generic pass, that offers the X-Bosses variant from BiS, aswell as the mega bosses too. The photo used was the map from PiT. The passes is also then again recycled in M&L RP2. The same morphs are included in the pass, aswell as some new ones too. The pass costs 5R$ & 5Tix. Partners (RP1) Partners was at first experimental, seeing if it worked. It was then converted into a gamepass. What this pass offers is a neat little partner behind you! In the first RP, partners was its own standalone pass, and also an addon for "Paper Mario GP". In the standalone version, it offers a a cast of characters that would normally appear by a characters side. In the Paper Mario GP, alot of the normal morphs are partners. This pass costs 15R$ & 10Tix. Luigi's Mansion Darkmoon (RP1) The squeal to the years old game, Luigi's Mansion has a gamepass inspired by the sequel. This pass consists a grainy versions of the Greenie, Hider, Polterpulp and Boomer. The ghosts are slightly transparent and emit an eery light. This pass costs 15R$ & 10 Tix. Paper Mario GP (RP1) The gamepass that bends two worlds into one (years before PaperJam's release) into one. Paper Mario GP included a variety of characters from TTYD, and SPM. This also has an addon pass which is partners, allowing the player to choose from a vast array of characters to be on their side. This pass had also sparked some controversy with other Developers who've made Paper Mario RPs. This pass costs 15R$ & 10Tix. Power ups (RP2) This Gamepass offers the player alot of new morphs, from F.L.U.D.D, to cape, to tanooki and much much more. Although it is only Mario & Luigi in this selection. All Luigi morphs have been edited to fit all the power ups that Mario has. The mega mushroom power up is also just a simple mega-sized Mario & Luigi. Power Up's cost both 5R$ & 5Tix Luigi's partners (RP2) Luigi's partners adds in 5 new player, and 5 partner morphs. This pack is a refrence to the partners that Luigi is found with after events have accrued back in Paper Mario; The Thousand Year Door. These were added just for a simple addition to the game, to give it more taste in its morph department. Tips (RP2) Tips is a simple gamepass that doesn't offer the user any ingame benefits, rather a satisfaction factor to that they supported the game. Other then that, they are highly optional to buy, as stated by Jolly. BETA Sprites (RP2) BETA Sprites offers the user 8 new morphs, and one partner morph, which are the pikimen horde for Olmiar. This pass was a semi-request by a fan in the group. There are also a Scoot Blooper (Unused enemy from PiT) as well as a thowmp (unused from PiT aswell). Being priced at 7R$ & 8Tix, this pass is most likely the most controversial gamepass over the "crossover" topic that Jolly disapproves to allow in the second RP. His only response to the "crossover" topic is; "They all appeared in Superstar Saga. They we're going to appear in E.Gadd's cafe, but we're later replaced by E.Gadd himself. Super Mario Maker (RP2) Category:Other Category:Game